Alcohol
by alittleskinnydip
Summary: When Nitori gets accidentally drunk at a Samezuka party with Rin, his words are a little more honest than he'd normally care to be.


A Rintori prompt fill. I love this pairing, I won't lie. Not more than MakoHaru but ugh still such a good pairing.

* * *

"We're only gonna stay for a bit, okay?"

That was originally the plan since both Rin and Nitori had to be at practice early the next morning. And if he had to be honest, Rin wasn't that fond of these parties. People falling over each other and laughing every other word, it was like watching a compressed mess. Under aged drinking never seemed that appealing, and Rin mostly spent the party glued to Seijuuro's side, rolling his eyes every time he'd clumsily stumble over a girl.

_'Thank god Gou isn't here.'_

Rin moved as far back as he could, leaning against the wall curiously looking around for Nitori. He disappeared amongst the people over half an hour ago. The moment Rin heard the words 'you can call me captain in bed' come from the redhead's mouth, he decided it was time to leave.

"Nitori!" he called over the loud music. Where did that kid run off to?

_Tch._

Rin moved forward, weaving through the crowded room. The dimmed lights weren't helping at all.

"Oi! Nitori!" he shouted even louder.

"S-Senpai!" the familiar voice answered. Rin spun around, eyes latching onto the bright blue shirt he remembered Nitori was wearing. The boy rushed forward, holding two drinks in his hands.

"Here! I've been l-looking for you for like..." Nitori tried to still a laugh, "like hours!" He handed off the drink to Rin.

"What is this?" Rin asked skeptically trying to eye whatever was in the cup.

"I-I'm not sure but it's amazing! So amazing." Nitori chanted, downing the rest of what was in his cup. Rin swished around the liquid for a moment before bringing the cup to his lips and taking the smallest sip he could, immediately frowning when the overbearing taste hit his tongue.

"Nitori, this is alcohol! You know I don't drink," Rin couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by the younger's actions. Nitori had always said he didn't like drinking either, so why the sudden change?

"Eh?"

_Oh..._

"This is what?" Nitori glared into his empty cup.

_He didn't know..?_

"Are you kidding me?! How many did you drink?!" Rin grabbed Nitori's shoulders, trying to keep him focused.

"Err.. maybe.. 6?" Nitori giggled, "Or... 8... I didn't.." He winced when the lights started flashing.

"Didn't know-"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get you home before you get any worse," Rin muttered, taking Nitori by the arm. They took no more than a few steps before Nitori's knees gave in and he stumbled forward.

"Shit, you're really wasted.." Rin didn't think he was that much of a light weight. Then again, he doesn't drink often... The music was beginning to give Rin a headache. He looked around in search of Seijuuro, who without any surprise, had two girls under his arms.

_Useless little shit._

"Can you stand?" Rin asked, holding his arm out. Nitori nodded with a frown, reaching out to grab Rin's hand. It took every ounce of his willpower to not laugh when Nitori missed it twice, before finally pulling himself back up onto his feet.

"S-Sorry," Nitori sang, still rather wobbly.

"Don't worry about it, just keep walking," Rin added, keeping a firm hold on the smaller's arm. It took some time, but they finally reached the front door. They stepped out of the noisy building and into the cold air of the night. Rin had to close his eyes for a bit to adjust, the lack of flashing lights was increidbly relieving. His ears were still ringing a bit, but it didn't matter. He could hear Nitori's quick, shallow breaths as they kept walking.

_He probably feels dizzy._

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Rin could see the tinted red skin of his cheeks when they passed underneath a streetlight.

"Mm.. I t-think -_hic_- so," Nitori hiccuped before trying to take some steps on his own.

Bad idea.

Nitori caved immediately, falling forward heavily into Rin's arms.

"Ai!" Rin cried, attempting to hold the boy upright, "Hey... does your head hurt?" He heard Nitori giggle, something he wasn't expecting. The hopeful blue eyes were glazed over, looking up at Rin incredibly wide.

"You called me Ai," he almost whispered, "I love w-when you use my n-name!"

Rin sighed. This was going no where. He lowered them carefully to the ground and turned his back to Nitori.

"Get on."

It took a few moments for Nitori to register what was said, but the moment he did, he blushed a furious red.

"R-Rin, I can't just do tha-"

"Just get on. You're clearly too dizzy to get home like this. It's okay, I don't mind," he sighed. Nitori swallowed hard, was Rin seriously going to give him a piggyback ride back to the dorms? It was a long walk and it was cold but... the idea was so inviting. Being that close to Rin... even the thought itself made his heart race.

"O-Okay." Nitori carefully wrapped his arms around Rin's strong shoulders and couldn't help the tiny yelp that escaped him when Rin's arms laced under his legs, lifting him up in one smooth motion. And just like that, they were walking again.

Nitori's cheeks reddened even further when he took notice to just how warm Rin was. The blush spread across to his ears when he felt each of Rin's muscles moving against him with each small step he took, the way they'd tighten and twitch against his body. He leaned his head forward, resting it on Rin's shoulder with a smile. Was this some blessing from god?

"Ai..?" Rin questioned when he felt the younger's body relax against him.

"Senpaaaiii," Nitori muttered against his jacket. He hummed contently, the contrast of the night's cold air and Rin's heat left his skin feeling tingly. Or was that from the butterflies in his stomach?

"We're almost home," Rin noted once their dormitory came into view. So soon? Nitori strengthened his hold. He didn't want to be let go of yet.

"But I want to stay with Rin," Nitori hummed, nuzzling his cheek against his shoulder.

"Nitori, we live in the same dorm room.." Rin shyly smiled. He couldn't avoid the thought of Nitori's delusional state being kind of cute.

"S-So that means I get to stay with Rin?!" Nitori cried happily.

"Yes, you can stay with me. I didn't think it was possible for you to get this drunk off of so little alcohol."

"Immnot" Nitori was starting to slur his words.

_'So the __alcohol hasn't fully hit him__ yet?!'_ Rin thought to himself in despair. He groaned when they reached the front doors of their building, attempting to reach his school ID that was buried deep in his pocket. With Nitori clinging even tighter, it was difficult to move, the edges of his fingers barely brushed the corner of the card. He tried again, using the very tips of his fingers to fish it out of his pocket and swipe it across the ID lock.

"Your shoulder is really comfy," Nitori mumbled contently. He felt Rin tense at the words as he edged along the barely open door and finally pulled them both inside, away from the harsh cold. Almost there.

Without too much struggle, Rin carried the boy up the stairs and finally reached their room.

"Your skin is literally frozen, what the hell, Nitori," Rin muttered as he carefully let Nitori down onto his bed, "I'm gonna turn the heater on."

"Rin-senpaaai, you said you'd stay with me," Nitori reached forward for Rin's arm with wobbly fingers. The tingly sensation has now spread through his hands, and stretching them forward felt like a foreign action.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm just turning on the heat!" Rin rolled his eyes as he messed with the dials. Once the heat hit his numbing fingertips, he returned to the bedside. Nitori had pulled Rin's blankets over himself.

"These smell like you," Nitori mumbled pulling them over his head, "I like it."

"D-Don't say such weird things.." Rin told himself not to get flustered. Nitori was just drunk, people do these things when they're drunk. But the smaller's tiny giggles from underneath the blanket were becoming overbearing. It was such a drastic change from his normally well thought out words. Rin had to admit that even while the sight was amusing, a drunk Nitori is something he never thought he would have to deal with. A giggling mess of shakiness.

"Come!" Nitori suddenly commanded, wrapping Rin in the blankets before he even had time to answer. He shuddered when he felt the small frigid hands gliding over his exposed skin on the back of his neck.

"You're still cold," he muttered.

"Then warm me up," Nitori nuzzled his head into Rin's shoulder once again, pressing his body as close up against Rin's back as possible, "You're always so warm."

"Are you feeling better?" This was strange.

_This was the alcohol talking._

But Rin reminded himself of the saying he has always heard.

_Drunk words are sober thoughts?_

"I'm better when I'm with you," Nitori murmured happily, "Riiiin, I have to tell you something."

"Tell me when you're sober!" Rin reminded, trying to ignore the way his heart was hammering in his chest. Nitori was so close... This felt different. Rin never used to mind Nitori getting close and clingy but something about this scenario, be it the alcohol or just the way Nitori's skin looked with that reddish tint, made him uneasy. His stomach turned the more contact Nitori created. His thin arms around his navel, strands of his hair brushing along his neck, and the soft thud of his heartbeat against his back...

"Ai..." Rin couldn't help how softly he spoke his name, it felt good on his lips. Nitori swung himself around, now facing the taller still shrouded by the covers, he intently stared up into the widened red eyes.

Rin's eyes unfocused and he noticed that Nitori was speaking, but the moment their hands met, everything seemed to go quiet. Nitori's cold fingers interlacing with his own, the other on his cheek. When did he become so bold?

_Oh right.._

Nitori's curious eyes were waiting when Rin seemed to snap back into reality. He shook his head slightly.

"W-What was that?" he stuttered.

Nitori gave a coy smile before repeating the words.

"I love you, Rin-senpai."

And once again, Rin couldn't register the words before a shy pair of lips pressed gently to his own. What was ice cold only a moment ago was now burning with heat. Rin let his eyes close. He's never felt skin so soft. Rin wasn't sure of what he was doing when he began to return the kiss, slightly rougher than initiated, but it wasn't in conscious control. The kiss was quicker, more needy, and the moment Rin heard Nitori's slight _-aah-_ he pulled their bodies back onto the bed. Nitori yelped in surprise when he realized he was straddling Rin's hips, not expecting the sudden shift in positions. Just barely an inch apart, the only audible sound was their shaky breaths. Rin's hand reached up to rest on Nitori's cheek, thumb brushing along his bottom lip. Their eyes never left each other, mesmerized for the moment of bliss. Rin pulled Nitori in again, capturing him in a feverish kiss. Their lips met roughly, tongues now exploring each other needing to be closer, needing more contact.

Nitori's cold fingers trailed up under Rin's shirt, resting over the muscles of his chest. Rin copied the motion, pulling Nitori's shirt up with two fingers. He hooked an arm around Nitori's back, pulling the younger closer. Their kiss broke apart, and Rin immediately moved to latch onto the small patch of pale skin at the edge of his neck.

"Aah!" Nitori quivered when Rin lightly bit along the sensitive patch. Once again, he wasn't thinking clearly. The only thing Rin was aware of was how sweet the skin tasted and Nitori's poor attempt at holding back his voice. He wanted to hear more. Rin sucked hard on the patch of skin. He wanted to hear more of Nitori's reluctant cries. Rin fingers traced along the small of his back. He wanted to see Nitori shivering under his touch. The urges were verified once he felt Nitori's hips starting to move against his own.

"Rin, I _-aah-_ please," Nitori cried followed by a needy kiss. He clutched onto Rin's shoulders trying to hold himself steady. Rin noticed the full blush now adorned on Nitori's cheeks.

_'He's really getting into this..'_ Rin thought to himself. His fingers curiously ran along Nitori's waist, stopping just short of his belt.

Lower...

Lower...

Rin held his breath as his fingers found their target.

_'Oh god, he's hard..."_

Rin felt the heat rush to his face immediately. This was moving along so quickly. Was this really okay? Was it really okay to take advantage of Nitori's drunken state? Rin's fingers refused to move again, keeping them an inch away from the body hovering over him.

_No._

_Not at all._

"A-Ai.." Rin breathed against his ear, "Ai, hold on."

The boy stopped his motions, looking up with worried eyes.

"What is it?"

"I think this should wait... until the alcohol has left your system..." It almost pained Rin to stop when he wanted so badly to continue. Nitori's saddened expression was painful to see.

"Did I do something wrong?" his voice immediately grew tiny in comparison to how bubbly he just was.

"No! Ai, I just want to be sure that..." he remembered what he felt beneath his fingers, "Ahh! Sure that you actually want this. And for me to believe it, you have to be sober." He turned away willing the blush he felt to disappear from his features. And to his surprise, Nitori's expression softened.

"I understand," he calmly accepted, laying back down on top of Rin's body, "But... this much is okay, right?"

_Cuddling?_

There's no harm in that.

"Yeah, this much is okay," Rin laughed, pulling the blanket up over them and wrapping his arms around the smaller. Rin felt the familiar warmth when Nitori settled comfortably against him, resting his head on his chest. And just like that, the night was filled with silence again. The heated exchange now just a gentle reminder of Nitori's drunk words.

_I love you._

_'Love huh?'_ Rin thought to himself with a smiling.

* * *

"Ugh.." Nitori's head has never felt this heavy before. His eyes opened half lidded at best, and he realized that he wasn't in his own bed.

_Too close to the ground._

Rin's bed? What was he doing in Rin's bed?

"Ah, you're awake."

Nitori jumped in surprise but immediately settled back down; everything was spinning. Rin entered the room, taking extra time to close the door quietly behind him.

"Want me to turn off the light?" Nitori has never heard Rin voice sound so... caring. He was purposely keeping his voice low and quiet for his sake. Nitori winced when he looked up towards the course of brightness and nodded when he felt a wave of nausea hit him. Rin laughed to himself when he noticed the pained expression and dimmed the lights before nearing the tired form.

"Your hangover is pretty bad, huh?" Rin teased, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How much did I drink last night..." Nitori hoarsely mumbled into the blankets. Rin held out his 8 fingers, assuming the higher number was the true number of drinks. Nitori groaned and turned away, how embarrassing.

"This is a great example of why I don't drink, Ai-chan," Rin whispered, lowering himself to Nitori's ear.

_Ai-chan?!_

"R-Rin-senpai, what are you-" his words stopped when he felt a pair of lips press ever so lightly to the shell of his ear. The memories of the previous night all flooded back in a flash and without any hesitation, Nitori felt the blush boil right up to where he was kissed.

"I-I'M SORRY!" Nitori cried as he attempted to sit up. It was a terrible decision, his arms gave out immediately and he shuddered as an intense wave of pain covered his body.

"Shhh," Rin pulled the unsuspecting boy into his arms, "I brought you orange juice. It'll help." He held the half full glass out.

"Th-Thank you," Nitori couldn't bring himself to look Rin in the eyes. How could he after how he acted? Rin brought the glass of orange juice closer to his hands, and he tentatively reached for it. He stared down the contents of the glass but didn't take a sip.

"You know, you had that same exact expression when I told you last night what you were drinking was alcohol. You just stared into your cup in disbelief," Rin laughed, "I didn't spike your drink if that's what you're worried about."

"Do you hate me?" Nitori let the words slip, he didn't mean to ask that. Those words were supposed to remain in his head. He flinched when he felt Rin move off the bed. Nitori could see Rin's feet line up in front of him and feel a hand gently connecting with his chin, forcing him to look up.

"On the contrary," Rin answered. He gently thread his fingers through Nitori's hair, pulling his bangs back a bit. Rin leaned down softly kissed his forehead, "I think I might love you."

Nitori felt his heart skip; that was something that happened last night, wasn't it? It wasn't a dream or a wishful scenario in his head. A love confession amongst their desperate actions? The thought was still so embarrassing. But Nitori smiled regardless.

"Might?" he teased, still keeping his voice quiet.

"Mm well," Rin couldn't resist the happiness displayed in Nitori's eyes. The joy that radiated from him over such simple words. Rin trailed kisses along Nitori's jaw, moving down his neck, and stopped over the harsh red mark that was left as proof at the crook. Proof of last night's honesty. Proof that what he felt was definitely something more.

_Something amazing._

_Something only Nitori could give him._

"You might have to convince me a little more."

* * *

sdkjhdflsdhfblsdjfls reviews would be greatly appreciated. This is probably one of the longest single pieces I've written. :x


End file.
